projectexonautfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DarkusMaster84
Welcome Hi, welcome to ProjectExonaut Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Red Side Suits for Project Exonaut page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) About Jacob Jacob is new to wikia. Me, him &FSB live in the same condo. Jacob was trying to help d*che b@g! And Jacob is NOT me! WTF is your problem!? You don't know $h!t — Ji Robinson (talk) Head Bureaucrat... Me? Thanks! So am the new and only head bureacrat now? Thanks! And i hope you can still be here on the wiki. TheBen10Mazter 18:57, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Check yourself dip censored. I'm NOT jacob! YOU are abusing your power by banning a user for infinity on the suspicion that I MIGHT b him. Again check yourself dip censored User blog:Airzel-of-haos/Like a game of chess - Bakugan Random Talk Wiki Check the comment by DQ. — Ji Robinson (talk) anger Who the heck made this guy a bero TheBen10Mazter?!?! NO more beros. I just want you guys in charge. Frankly i didnt even know what a handfull JI would of been. If i had known he would just be a rollback now a bero. an apology Well User:lenopaw was the one who had made me admin because he knew me very well on another wiki. I am a bureaucrat, admin and rollback on the Ben 10 Wiki. sorry if I had cause inconvenience. I will happily settle for rollback rights here. Superbike10 00:32, June 24, 2011 (UTC) No hard feelings Right there is no hard feelings about this matter I was at first wondering myself on how I got admin here when I found out without explanation on why? Also I had gave you rollback rights on the Ben 10 Wiki. I also gave this wiki some gifts left on UserTheBen10Mazter talk page they are wordmark images but they will be need to shrink down. Superbike10 03:39, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Ji discussion I chatted with a staff member a few hours ago and told me i had to open the discussion, i did and i gave it in! TheBen10Mazter 20:19, July 14, 2011 (UTC) YES! Look again on the forum page! Ji's rights have been taken away and i blocked him for a month! I also put him in banned from chat. TheBen10Mazter 20:22, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Question I got a question to ask you with Ji Robinson gone do you plan by any chance come out of retirement as bureaucrat? Who knows you might establish a partnership with TheBen10Mazter. Superbike10 21:18, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Great That is great that you will be returning however I think my order of business is to see if I can remove the profanity Ji Robinson left behind when he was admin and Bureaucrat. Superbike10 00:11, July 15, 2011 (UTC) P.S I had announce your return in a blog Cratship The wiki has grown, can I become a crat now... Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! MY ADMIN PRIVS ?! Dude, why am I NOT an Admin ?! Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Ok, but it's on you. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Welcome back Hey dude! Im SO glad you got my message. Since you left you missed me reclaiming ownership of the wiki :o. Lenopow the wikiman 18:54, August 8, 2011 (UTC) What did he do to get blocked? Y U NO KNOCK? 19:03, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi You probably know me from Bakugan Wikia. On Project Exonaut, my name is Radical Mordecai Sword, I'm Banzai Squadron, and I usually use the Mordecai & Rigby exosuit. 15:04, August 27, 2011 (UTC) 15:04, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Can I make a Project Exonuat Fanon Wiki? Supercalifragilisticexpyalidocious! 16:11, September 2, 2011 (UTC) DUDE If you let Ji back on this wiki again LET ALONE give him ANY authority you are NEVER getting this wiki from me. Lenopow the wikiman 02:43, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Administration Message Dear Staff, Because this game has NO Story line, we have reached the point where we have all the information the game holds. If the wiki is complete what are we suppost to do? Leave your ideas on my talk page. come back Hey buddy. I'd just like to let you know that the fire has cooled down, and it's safe to come back. There are EIGHT new exosuits that were just added. Plus I'm an admin again, and I hooked up the front page. So come on back and help make us grow! ^_^ ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 19:51, September 28, 2011 (UTC)\ Yeah you'd better come back, lol or i'll pass you in the ranks ! Free Bragging Rights !!!!! microvolts That game looks SICK! I'll totally start playing it later. The microvolts wiki is in bad shape though. I can give 'em a facellift, and you can fix their ariticle quality! Should we go over and give 'em a helping hand? [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 02:13, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Fusion Aquaabyss Hey uh dude. Do you think you can convince him to unban me from the fusionfall wiki? The so called "Gibbberish" Was actually me adding a list of inventions made by them to the Dexlabs page. He didnt like it and he banned me for a year. Rediculous. Lenopow the wikiman 14:57, October 6, 2011 (UTC) The block was made by Fusion Aquaabyss. *Reason given: Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages *Start of block: 23:02, April 4, 2011 *Expiry of block: 23:02, April 4, 2012 *Intended blockee: Lenopow IK R Sup DM84. Yeah, Lenopow did leave ya hanging, but I thought you would be used to his B.S. by now. Anyway, how are things working for you. [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 23:56, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I am not wrong I am not wrong. I said, then EVERY Wiki would have it. I was speaking of EVERY wiki, including THIS One. Which's only editors are our STAFF MEMBERS. CHECK YOUR FACTS DARKUS. Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 06:15, November 16, 2011 (UTC) That's awesome, I'm still playing exonaut (@ my library, it works there.) Although, on my MV account I'm only level 13. Yeah, Lenopow doesn't get it, but he doesn't get alotta users on here anyway (unless it's one of MY blogs), so I guess I shouldn't care so much. It's good to here from you, buddy. I'm glad he didn't take your cratship. ^_^ BTW, this new editor autoadjusts it's color. Isn't that awesome! [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 16:38, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Dont have Dont have trash talk conversations about me and i wont watch your pages. That MAKES It my buisness. End of discussion. Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 15:03, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Admin task I ''need an administrator to do something. Please go to the Category:Banzai Squadron and/or Category:Atlas Brigade pages. You'll see what I want you to do there. Beast Boy Cahill 21:34, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Writer's block Okay, I'm confused... why did you block me? Twice? I don't even get why you blocked me. I didn't get the reason in the first block's description or anything. As for the second block, okay, I didn't do anything at all after the first one... and okay, I'll heed what you said. You just needed to tell me. And I'm "bossing around admins?" I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to... okay, I'll watch my step here from now on... Anyway, hi! I don't know what would happen if the toaster wasn't invented. It would probably be awful, though! Cause you know, scientists build their discoveries up on the building blocks of other scientists, and some of our greatest inventions stemmed from the already essential toaster, like the helicopter and the time machine! Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it Also, as a matter of fact, I do see other stuff about Banzai Squadron/Atlas Brigade that isn't Banzai Squadron/Atlas Brigade exosuits. I don't remember what they are now, but I did when I created the pages. Oh, and hey, what about Category:Project Exonaut? That category pertains to every page! And please, don't block me again without warning me. If you give me a warning, I promise I will abide! Hey, do they have a user warning template on this wiki? Cause I know they have them on some wikis which they put on user talk pages and stuff. Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it P.S. I think maybe you should write a novel about what would happen if the toaster wasn't invented! With the plot as it is, it would be epic. Thank you for saying I seem like a good user. Yes, I know it's your sig. Hey, if you think I'm a good user now, go look me up on the 39 Clues wiki! (That doesn't sound too much like bragging, does it? I'm working on that.) I'm #13 on that wiki and it's not a small wiki! It's the main one I contribute on. Do you read the 39 Clues series? Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it Cool. Well, if you saw my profile, you'll know I'm a Janus and I'm writing a novel athough I'm just 13. Of course, it comes naturally to me, seeing as I am a Janus. So, you're a Lucian? You on the 39 Clues website? If so, what's your name there? Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it P.S. Yeah! Go Banzai! P.P.S. I should make a new section cause we're not discussing blocking any more. Meh, he's useful to me I hired gallant for a css job. I paid him on neopets in neopoints ^.^ As soon as he was finished I de-admined him. It's just bussiness man, just bussiness. BTW, gallant seems cool to me. He's very useful on my neopets wiki :) [[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~''']] 01:29, January 7, 2012 (UTC) are you beastboy cahill from the 39 clues